metajetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fly-Girl
Fly-Girl is an antagonist in the Metajets series. She is the only female character seen in Black Cloud and is a member of the Big Four. She is an excellent pilot, as well as a technology expert. Apearence Fly-Girl has a trademark exterrior, or in this case two: a purple star tattoo that has something to do with her past and a robotic pinkie finger that hints she lost a part of her pinkie in her past. She wears a pink done-up vest, with fixed sleeves reaching just past the elbow and a white undertrim. She wears black short slacks, a black belt, long socks with colors equaling her vest, black boots, and fingerless black pilot gloves. She has pale skin, bluish-gray eyes, and dark hair with a noticeable pink highlight. Personality Fly-Girl is an outgoing, resourceful, and intelligent 16 year old, but at the same time is cold and ruthless in the skis and is nasty somtimes in personalty, and is presumably the youngest member amongst Black Cloud. She values her skills but doesn't shy away from those whom she admits are better than her. She cares for her comrades, as seen when she chose to disobey orders to save Viper's life. She has plenty of common sense and sees Black Cloud's cause as just. She appears to acknowledge people despite not being on good terms with them, as seen when she praised Maggie for her fighting ability, calling it her "claws", and Gryffin Hawksmor for his technological expertise. Relationships Blackcloud Viper They are on fairly good terms, considering Fly-Girl saved Viper's life, and even defects from raven and follows raven due to him always failing them and sent them on a suicidal mission. Crusher Despite their differences, they are on the best of terms, and it is lightly hinted that they might be involved romantically, but is unlikely. General Raven Raven and Fly-Girl are on good terms. Raven seems to care little for his subordinates. When Viper was ordered to finish off Fly-Girl and Crusher to get rid of Metajets, Raven lied; claiming that Fly-Girl and Crusher wouldn't be able to escape. When Viper was trapped in the Void, she started to question whether or not she should get rid of a comrade for no other reason than the general's orders. After she discovered that the General had sent her and Crusher on a suicide-bombing expedition, she turned her back on him, and saw Viper as the new General. Metajets Johnny Miller Fly-Girl seems to think as Ace as a large scale threat to Blackcloud. Burner/Trey Jordan Fly-Girl deems Burner as a scale threat to Black Cloud, especially since he once single-handedly infiltrated Black Cloud, and nearly blew up their base. Vector/Zakery Kim Fly-Girl was impressed by Vector's shield, and deems him as a scale threat. The two have an unofficial rivalry, considering both are technology experts and therefore have plenty in common. They have interacted on occasion, and Vector is the reason that Fly-Girl and Crusher were still alive after he warned them about the auto-detonation on the bomb. Maggie Strong /Foxtrot The two share a bitter rivalry, both in and out of Metajets. Fly-Girl was the one who captured Maggie in episode 2, as the latter almost ran the former over, and in a later episode Fly-Girl tried to get revenge by having a racer disappear so she'd get out of the A.R.C. They were forced to work together when a meteorite was threatening the entire world, and they succeeded. Their rivalry dimmed down later on but are still enemies. History What Fly-Girl did before joining Black Cloud is unknown. Most of her past remains a mystery, yet it is hinted she has a past with Crusher. She later joined black cloud possibly after the first black cloud war. She fights the Metajets and with the rest of her team she always fails to defeat them. In the series finale, she is the one who plants the bomps in soaring hieghts along whith crusher. Afterwards she fights the battle in the skies and retreats with crusher and viper who dicides to make him her new genreal, defecting from raven and she, crusher and viper depart to places unknown. Trivia *She is like Foxtrot despite being rivals, both are the only member on her team, both are smart etc.. *Fly-Girl differs from the other members of the Big Four in many ways: ** she is the only girl, ** she is the youngest member, ** she is the only technology expert. * As mentioned above, Fly-Girl's weapon of choice are diamond-tipped blades. * like the rest of her team, her real name is unknown only her codename is known much like the metajets to keep their secret identity. * Although she tries to keep her identity she and crusher don't hide their faces like the Metajets do.